


囚禁之第二日【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 强制性爱预警边吃饭边含着***未成年勿入今天情人节，个人觉得其实写的还是有点温馨的吧！





	囚禁之第二日【R18】

隔日醒来时，绿谷出久缓缓的睁开了双眼，他感觉浑身酸痛，就像做了一整天高强度训练一样，尤其是腰部酸软得不行，大腿根部也颤抖着无法合拢。

绿谷坐起，床单顺着皮肤向下滑落，露出了布满青紫吻痕以及凶狠咬痕的麦色胸膛。

他茫然地扭动着脖子看着这陌生的房间，陌生的床铺，陌生的天花板。

突然，昨日的记忆涌入脑中。

随着记忆的回笼，他的身子颤了颤，虽说不是女人就算被……也无所谓，但是他还是情不自禁地屈起双腿，两手环绕着小腿，头埋在了双膝之间。

如果可以的话，他真希望昨日的一切都是一场梦，梦醒了就可以回到原来的轨迹上。

下了床后，绿谷才后知后觉地发现自己未着片缕，他连忙把被子扯来围在腰间，在房间里四处走动着想要找寻能穿上的衣服。

然而什么都没有，房间里面的衣橱被锁住了，需要指纹认证，而且材质貌似也是漆上了木头纹路的金属制品，想要砸开也是不可能的，不止是衣柜，房内所有的抽屉柜子全都上了锁，他敲击了几下，发现都是特殊材料做的。

苦笑了一下，他现在只想洗澡，虽然身上清爽的感觉告诉自己，爆豪帮他洗过了，但他心中还是不舒服甚至隐隐有些恶心。

他把被子扔到地上走进浴室，在浴室中的一面落地镜中看到了自己的身体，青紫的吻痕与咬痕在胸膛上密布，顺着腹部延伸至大腿根部，再往下甚至连脚背上都有。

稍稍侧过身子，绿谷发现自己的侧腰还有清晰的手印，那是昨天爆豪两手用力钳在他腰间的印记。

撞到防弹玻璃的手臂也青了一片，轻轻碰到就会引起一阵刺痛。

他的身体融合了色情与凄惨，抬起手呆愣着摸着身上的印记，他突然觉得自己很脏，从皮肤至身体内侧都是脏的，脏得令人窒息！

他要洗澡，不管身体是不是一碰就会痛，他要把皮肤上这显而易见的罪孽洗去！

不应该的，不应该的！

为什么他跟小胜会变成现在这样？

到底是哪里出了问题？

浴缸的水很快就放满了，绿谷抬脚踩进浴缸中，缓缓的坐下将身子埋入水中。

皮肤接触到热水发出了哀嚎，轻微的刺痛告诉着绿谷现在他不适合用这么烫的热水洗澡，但他不管，他只想用滚烫的热水将皮肤上那代表着错误的印记都洗掉。

他一定要跟小胜好好谈谈，不能这样下去的，而且妈妈肯定很担心自己，光己阿姨知道小胜做了什么事，肯定也会非常伤心的。

在脑海里，绿谷还是不相信爆豪会跟敌人合作，让自己的身份在社会上变为已死而已。

用力的搓揉着皮肤，直至一片通红，有些地方甚至渗出了隐隐的血丝，刺痛在不断增加，然而印记却牢牢的粘在皮肤上无法被遮掩。

这些印记就像制造它们的主人一样，嚣张又张扬。

*

爆豪打开房门的时候，看到的就是裸露着上半身侧躺在床上睡着的绿谷，他身上的印记似乎比自己早上刚出门时还要深了不少。

他笑了笑似乎能想到是什么原因，但在猩红的瞳孔扫到桌上没有动过半分的食物和水壶时，狭长的眼睛眯了起来。

低下头衔住毫无防备之人的嘴唇，舌头舔湿了略微发白的唇后，探入了微启的口腔中，湿润的舌头毫不客气地伸进了那温热的口腔中，霸道地舔舐着口腔上颚，缠住对方柔软的舌头肆意拉扯着。

绿谷是在一阵窒息中醒来，睡了一天的头脑还朦朦胧胧的，他真的很累，累得无法寻找如何逃脱这间房子，只能靠睡觉来养精蓄锐，虽然知道不吃东西不行，但是他一想到桌上的食物是爆豪准备的，就感觉喉咙深处不断痉挛，似乎有什么东西从胃部涌上来。然而，空空如也的胃部什么都吐不出来，能偶出的仅有胃酸。

被覆上一层薄薄水雾的绿色大眼睛迷茫的眨了眨，似乎想要看清究竟是什么让他呼吸困难。

当意识恢复之际，他感到了在自己口中搅动的舌，以及盛不住往外蔓延的口水。

“唔唔唔！”

绿谷挣扎着想要脱离这令人窒息的吻，他连连后退，舌头却被拉扯到。撕裂般的疼痛从舌根传来，吓得他连忙停住动作，只能泪眼汪汪的任由爆豪吻着。

等到爆豪吻得满意分开时，两人的唇还发出了“啵”的一声。

这声音令只能在瘫在床上喘息不已，本就潮红的脸庞，更加的红润了。

显然，绿谷的羞涩取悦了爆豪，他的唇角微微勾起。随即又想到了桌上没有碰过分毫的食物，嘴角又拉了下去，眉毛氧气，猩红的瞳孔中满满的怒意。

他生气地伸手捏住绿谷的下巴，手指力道之大甚至都能看到下巴的软肉微微凹陷下去。

“呵，废久，对你好点就这么能耐了？”

对于爆豪来说，他现在对绿谷真的是好，做完爱后怕对方不舒服，就把他抱到浴室做清理，甚至因为怕吵醒对方而小心翼翼的。第二天早上一醒来，先帮他做了一天的饭才去上班。

结果这人，竟然一点都不接受自己所做的一切！

爆豪内心的火焰越旺，脸上的笑容就越盛。他忽地伸手，温柔地摸着因为自己不断变化着脸色而抖如筛糠的绿发青年。

“废物书呆子，脑袋你不知道人不吃饭会死的吗？”

还未等绿谷开口，爆豪又接了下去，只不过原来温柔的声音已经尽数褪去，恢复了原来沙哑且充满恶意的语调。他猛地抓住了那头墨绿色的卷发，将对方拽的自己眼前。

“既然你忘了，那我可以身体力行的让你再也忘不了。”

“唔…痛！”

头皮传来的刺痛让绿谷不由痛呼出声，他反射的挣扎了起来。然而腰却被爆豪扣住，并且猛然收紧。这让那本就青紫一片的腰部疼痛不已，一时间软了身体，只能倒在爆豪还穿着战斗服的胸膛上。

爆豪换了个姿势，他一手揽着绿谷的腰，一手缓缓地伸到因为过渡使用而红肿不堪的后穴上方，轻轻的用手指戳了戳那肿起来的部分，怀中的人果不其然的抖了抖。

绿谷的双手紧紧地拽着爆豪身后的衣服布料，他想阻止却又不知道应该说些什么才能不惹恼对方，毕竟他总是可以成功的惹怒小胜。

“啊！”

正当他走神时，爆豪毫不留情的将两根手指刺进红肿的穴里，动作间没有半分的怜惜。

经过一晚的使用，那本不该用做性爱的地方还是湿润柔软的。带着粗茧的手指在柔软的内壁不断拉扯按压着，不多时就能进入三根手指。

在确认那处扩张得差不多了，爆豪就把绿谷扔在床上褪尽身上的衣服，坐在床沿两人抱起，不顾对方因为挣扎而不停踢动的双腿。

因为一天没吃东西了，那双腿再怎么踢都没有什么劲道，也无法阻止白金发的青年把他抱起背对着自己，将他硬起的阴茎对准那仍旧红肿的后穴，而后狠狠按压下去。

“啊！！！”

绿谷高抬着头颅呻吟了出声，他不懂怎么形容这感觉，说是疼却也不像昨天那样的疼痛，但是却也不舒服，一丝的疼一丝的酸一丝的涨，甚至还有一丝熟悉的电流感从后穴穿至脊椎，再遍布全身。

他的挣扎随着插入停止了，腰因为那电流般的刺激而酸软无力，两腿也只能叉开无力的跪在爆豪身体两侧。

“出，出去！”

难以忍受的感觉由心中喷涌而出，他扭动着无力的腰身，想要将体内那硬挺的东西扭出，然而却刺激得那东西更是涨了几分，着吓得他停止了动作。

“如果你不想现在马上被我干死，就不要再刺激我了！”

爆豪带着隐忍的声音在绿谷耳旁响起，他也忍得很辛苦，不过现在更重要的是好好教训一下怀里这个不吃饭的小废物。

就着阴茎埋在后穴里的姿势，爆豪两手环住绿谷的大腿站了起来，因为是背对着爆豪的，绿谷无法环住对方的腰，只能连忙将身子向后靠去紧紧的贴在对方赤裸的胸膛上，双手向后虚虚的环着对方的脖颈。

“唔…停下，不要动！不要走了，求求你，小胜…”

紧紧几步的路途，却让绿谷因为肉壁不断被刺激而发出难过的求饶。

爆豪却当做没听到，直直走向房间内放着食物的桌边，但从那略微粗重的声音中还是能听出他爽得不行。

坐在桌边的沙发上后，绿谷悄悄松了口气，他终于可以暂时逃离那令自己疯狂的感觉了。

正当他愣神之时，一个冰冷的碗递到了他的面前，还伴随着一声命令般的话语。

“吃下去！”

那是一碗已经凉了的咸粥，爆豪为了让绿谷可以不费劲的吃下去，早上花了很多时间将米粒熬得很是软烂，然而这个小废物却不领他的情。

绿谷微微偏过头去表示拒绝。

爆豪也不恼，笑着把碗放回了桌上，只不过他的下半身慢慢的挺动了起来。

“既然你不吃，就说明还有体力，既然有体力，那就让我们来做一些费体力的事吧。”

爆豪刚说完，绿谷就觉得一阵天旋地转，他被迫跪在沙发上面对着椅背，承受着来自身后暴风般的抽插。

后穴虽然红肿着，但前列腺不断被撞击摩擦着，丝毫不受影响的将快感诚实的从脊椎骨向上窜。

“恩…不要…痛…啊！”

爆豪又一次听到拒绝，眯着眼睛重重一顶，定在了那敏感的一点上，让绿谷的话语无法继续下去，只能张着嘴呻吟着，口水也不断从那大张着的嘴角滑落，滴落在布满印记的胸膛上。

“哈，你这个色情废物，也不看看自己的表情！不要？我看你是享受得很吧！”

爆豪一手紧紧扣着本就有些指印的腰肢，一手扣弄着那还没有完全消肿的乳头，口中不断嘲讽着，他的身下又是猛烈的抽插了百来下，温热的液体射进了高热的穴内，而绿谷的肉壁也不断痉挛着，他粉嫩的肉棒抖了抖，也吐出了白浊的液体。

靠在绿谷背上的爆豪微微喘了几口气，又就着现在的姿势翻了个身，还在不应期内的绿发青年被刺激得嘴里只能发出“啊…啊…”的声音。

那个冰冷的碗又一次举到了绿谷的眼前，碗的边缘抵着有些婴儿肥的脸颊戳了戳。

冰冷的触觉让失神的青年恢复了点神智，他朦胧着眼神迟钝地看着面前那个熟悉的碗。端着碗的那人也没用了平常的暴躁，就这样静静的端着那碗粥。

然而回过神后的绿谷又一次偏过了头，他现在的状况真的不适合吃饭，不知道为什么小胜却没有察觉出来。

“吃下去！”

命令式的话语又从耳边传来，伴随而来的还有一阵濡湿感。

爆豪舔舐着绿谷的耳朵，舌头甚至伸进了耳廓中，耳洞被舌头舔得啧啧作响，呼吸的气息也打在了那红透的耳骨上，令绿谷想要侧过头去，但是另一边又是一个抵着脸的碗。

含在肉穴中的硬物又一次立了起来，绿谷急了，他的嗓音因为方才的呻吟而沙哑着，并且还带着些许的哽咽。

“小胜！”

“恩？”

男人用鼻子出声，气体又打开了耳廓上，令身体敏感的绿发青年颤了下。

“你能不能，能不能，拔，拔出来？”

断断续续的说完一句话，绿谷的脸红透了，他的后穴中还含着小胜的那个，这样的情况下，他真的吃不下。

“不行。”

男人的话语斩钉截铁地响起，他停顿了一下继续说着。

“要么含着我的阴茎把这碗粥吃了，要么我们继续做跟刚才一样的事。”

这话令绿谷的脸一阵白一阵青一阵红，他犹豫了很久，最后还是颤抖着手接过了那碗早已凉透的咸粥，连嚼都没细嚼往嘴里灌着。

没一会儿，他鼓着满满都是粥的腮帮子把空碗拿给了男人，鼓鼓的脸颊不断地鼓动着，眼中被噎得都沁出了泪水。爆豪也难得地抬起手在他背后轻轻拍着，帮他顺气。

好不容易将口中的食物都吞下了肚子，因为吞得太大口，他的胸腔一阵疼痛，缓了一会儿疼痛才缓下去。

他努力向后转着脑袋，想说自己已经吃完了，让爆豪赶紧把那东西拔出去，更何况他还想要跟这人好好的谈谈。

没想到的是，男人等他完全吞咽下去后，竟然又一次的把他压倒在沙发上，深埋在他体内的东西硬得可怕，完全没有要出去的意思。

“小胜！你说好我吃完就拔出去的！”

绿谷趁着爆豪还没有动起来赶忙说着。

“哦？我什么时候说过了？”

爆豪挑了挑眉，脸上的表情似笑非笑的。

绿谷正想要反驳，脑子里却想到了刚刚爆豪说的话确实并没有这个意思，他的脸瞬间白了，他真的不想要再这么继续下去。

咽了一大口口水，绿谷继续抓紧时间继续着。

“小胜，我们不应该这样的，我们应该好好谈谈。”

“哼。”

爆豪嗤笑了一声。

“好好谈谈？我觉得我们现在还有其他事比较重要。”

说完，他故意顶了顶下身。

刚经历过性事的后穴敏感的可怕，只是一下就让绿谷软了腰，他说话的声音都发着颤。

“小胜，恩…你听我说！啊…停，停下…”

爆豪身下又动了起来，他把头埋在绿谷平坦的胸口上，含住其中一粒殷红的乳头就开始啃咬了起来，明显一副不想听绿谷说话的模样。

“啊…小，小胜！唔…我们，真的不能，不能这样…”

身体两处敏感的地方同时被攻击着，令绿谷喘息了许久才能说出一句完整的话语，他的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，甚至揪起了沙发的表皮。

也许是觉得身下这人靠着沙发的右腿有点占位置，爆豪抬起右手扣着覆着一层薄薄肌肉的大腿抬至这人胸前。

“啊……”

一只大腿被抬起，让爆豪更加地深入绿谷体内，绿谷呻吟得无法说出话语，他只能低低隐忍地叫着，脑子里被快感侵蚀得迷迷糊糊的，生理性泪水不断从眼角滑落。

男人将头抬至绿发青年的脸庞正上方，看着那双如荡起涟漪一般的湖泊的翠绿色瞳孔，鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖，呼吸打在了那人的脸上，伸出舌头缠绕着因为无法承受的快感而吐出的红艳舌头。

随后又转头不断亲吻着覆着潮红的肉肉脸庞，张嘴含在牙间，轻轻的摩擦着，虽然口中的动作很是轻柔，身下却没有半分松懈，不停的大力顶撞着，似乎想要将两颗卵蛋都塞进那高热的甬道中。

“废久！废久！你是我的！只能是我的！”

爆豪扣住绿谷又要泄出的肉棒根部，压制着因为无法高潮而难受得扭动着身子的人，加快了身下的冲刺着。

又一次，温热的精液抵着最敏感的前列腺射出。

“啊…要射了，又要射了！！”

绿谷颤抖着身体仰着头大声呻吟着，被放开的肉棒也射出了一道白浊的弧度，甚至有些溅到了爆豪的脸上。

爆豪抹了把溅在脸上的精液，伸出舌头舔了一下，有点苦，有点腥，但是意外的，他很喜欢。

将手指上的精液舔舐干净后，他又吻上了那张还大张着喘息的唇，迫不及待的将刚尝过精液的舌头伸进对方的口中，在口腔中扫荡了一番退出。

艳红的舌头轻舔了下唇角，一副酒足饭饱的模样，抬手摩擦着绿谷红润的嘴唇，口中的话语却有点儿下流。

“废久，你自己的精液好吃吧。”

绿谷还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，在昨天之前他还没有尝过快感的滋味，有需求最多就是草草的打个手枪。

而这两天却让他尝尽了各种甜蜜的快感，这是一种会上瘾的感觉，他觉得自己已经是极限了，无法再承受更多的快感了，而且这就像毒瘾一般，仅仅两天就让他有种欲罢不能的感觉。

他有点害怕，害怕继续下去他会就此沉沦。

明明，明明早上的时候他一想起前一晚所发生的一切有作呕的感觉，而现在却有点沉溺其中。

恍惚间，绿谷觉得自己被横抱了起来，不多时便被放进温热的水中。

适中的水温令他的毛孔悉数张开，口中也发出了舒服的叹息声。

他太累了，今天一天就只吃了一碗粥，别说昨天被折腾的体力没有恢复，今天又被折腾得耗费了许多体力。他很想好好休息，但是一整天就算在睡梦中也都是昨日那荒诞的梦，如果一切都是梦就好了。

是的，其实都是梦，只要闭上眼睛睡一觉梦就会醒。

醒来后，他还是那个小警察，小胜还是那个令他憧憬的英雄，而不是像现在这样……

浓重的困意侵袭着绿谷的脑袋，他的眼皮沉重无比，完全无法张开，不一会儿便陷入了沉沉的梦乡。

爆豪看着怀中洗澡也能睡着的人，知道他是真的累坏了，一抹弧度浮现在了他紧抿的唇角，为了不让这人着凉，快速的帮他将残留在体内的精液导出，洗干净身体后抱出浴池，并找出了电吹风将有些潮湿的墨绿色卷发吹干，就轻柔的将人放在了柔软的大床上。

看着陷入沉睡的绿谷，爆豪撩起他的额头亲了亲他光洁的额头。

“这是我们的第一个情人节，废久。”

也许只有这个时候，他们才能这样和平共处吧……

TBC.


End file.
